One last chance
by Desertfyre
Summary: Tag to 5x18- Point of No Return. Castiel’s thoughts during the episode. He would give the Winchesters one last chance to pull through.


Disclaimer: I don't own either Dean, Castiel or Sam. That honor belongs to Eric Kripke. Though he is generous to allow us fans to play with his sandbox, and for that I thank him.

A.N: Okay, this was a one-shot that sorta wormed its way out of me. I guess since the Winchesters got to tell their point of views in Behind the Veil, Castiel felt a need to make his view known as well.

This wasn't part of the four I had planned. It was sorta the 5th that I might have done and did do. I do have another Dean and Castiel short story that originally was going to be part of this (actually that was the 5th story until this came out) but it didn't fit. I'll make it a separate one-shot if I get to it. Mostly sorta like Dean and Bobby's story A Bridge Rebuilt…..except this time Dean has to mend the bridge with Castiel. But that's another story.

Summary: Tag to 5x18- Point of No Return. Castiel's thoughts during the episode. He would give the Winchesters one last chance to pull through.

* * *

I had been watching Adam closely.

Very closely.

Yet my thoughts were far away.

I turned to the sound of footsteps.

"How is he doing?" Bobby asked.

Sam did not answer but we could see clearly the shock that resided in his face. I frown, this was getting out of hand.

"How are you doing?" Bobby asked instead.

Sam just looked at him like he did not even think about it.

I for one was getting tired of this. I turned and proceeded to walk to the basement. I wanted to talk to Dean. I had suspicions on what was said between the brothers. I reached the bottom step and something seems….off.

I do not know what as I get to the door and asked, "Dean?"

I open the small window and look in. A chair is overturned, and I do not see Dean. There is no way he could have escaped. Concern overtook me. In this state, I had no idea was Dean was capable of. I open the door and proceed inside.

My name is called and I turn to see Dean. But before I can react there is a blinding light. And one thing registers:

_This entire thing was a trap. _

* * *

I'm walking down the street just having gotten back from Dean sending me away. Blood pumped in my veins, really pumped. I'm dimly away of everyone making sure to stay out of my way. Well, the few people that was out this late anyway.

I think this is what Dean refers to as murderous rage. A curious sensation. I'm ready to rip something or someone apart.

And I have my target in sight.

Is he this stupid? Asking a man to get in touch with the very angels we are trying to avoid? Is that not why I branded his and his brother's ribs?

After all I sacrificed this is how he repays me? Sending me away? Using the spell that _I_ taught him? And now, he would go behind our backs?

Oh heck no!

I will not stand for this! I have had it with Dean's attitude of late. This was not the man that I sacrificed my grace for!

Quickly, I'm at their side before the man can complete his prayer.

"You pray too loud", I say irritability. I knock him out, before he can react. I haven't the time for this. And before Dean could react I grab him and drag him into an alley, throwing him up against the wall.

"What are you crazy?" Dean asked.

Is that a stupid question, or is that not a stupid question? Yes, Dean, I'm crazy right now and right now I will show you just how crazy I am.

"I rebelled for this?" I yell at him throwing him against the opposite wall. I cannot contain the rage within me, the betrayal I feel as I punch him over and over. Then I grab him and asked, "So you could surrender to them?"

If he was going to do this in the first place then I would have not rebelled and kept my grace. I could have been in heaven, blissfully unaware and uncaring. I wouldn't have had to kill so many of my brothers and sisters!

But everything I did, I did for him. And I didn't have any regrets...... until now.

And this idiot was making me regret everything I ever did as of late.

I push him up against the wall and punch him again. I hear his pleas, but that washes over me, just as his attitude has washed my patience with him away.

"I gave up everything for you, and this is what you give to me?" I asked. Did that not sit right with him? Was he this stupid!?

Was I stupid enough to believe that he would be able to help save the world if only given a chance?

I gave him that chance and he was just going to throw it back in my face after all this? This only rages me further as I hit him again. Then I kick him sending him hitting the fence.

He just lays there, writhing on the floor. This is what the great Dean Winchester has been reduced to? This mess before me? I clenched my fist. It sickened me to no end. I'd rather see that cocky Dean that I do not understand half the time.

"Do it!" he says. "Just do it!" he yells.

I still cannot believe that Dean was reduced to this. The old Dean I knew would have gotten up, would have fought me. Yet this man, I do not know, just looks up at me, awaiting a blow.

Perhaps a final blow.

Was he this desperate to get out?

I'm sure there were much easier ways if one wanted to get out.

And slowly my anger leaves me as my fist relaxes. Pity fills me. Pity for this broken man. Were humans really this fragile? I had faith that Dean was built of stronger things.

Perhaps I was wrong. So, no Dean, I will not hit you anymore. That would be wasted on you. Instead I reach out my hand and I see he expects a blow, though my moves are slow and deliberate, and sends him to sleep for the time being.

Perhaps in sleep you can find a modicum of peace you seem unable to find when you are awake now. I gather him up and disappear.

* * *

I appear back at Bobby's in time to hear the end tail of the conversation.

"Because the angel's took him", I answer the question I assumed was directed towards Adam. I had glanced over at the bed as I appeared and saw it empty. Dean is hanging off my shoulder still unconscious.

I noticed Sam's concern as he asked, "What happened to him?"

"Me", I say simply. No sense elaborating that I beat the crap out of his older brother. That they could see clear enough. And they had sense enough not to question what had happened. I really did not want to discuss it.

We establish the fact that Adam must have tipped the angels off and he was gone. I had a sinking suspicion I knew where to and on this I was correct. Sam wanted to bring Dean along but both Bobby and I was in agreement that, that was a bad idea.

A volatile idea actually.

But it was not my call to make.

And Dean ended up going with us.

* * *

Dean asked where we were.

"Van Nuys, California." I answered.

"Where is the beautiful room?"

"In there."

"The beautiful room is in an abandon muffler factory in Van Nuys, California?"

I let out a small sigh and suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. "Where did you think it was?"

"I don't know. Jupiter, a blade of grass, not….Van Nuys….."

Now how the heck did he expect a room to been in a blade of grass?

I had to admit in a strange way I was glad to hear one of Dean's outrageous thoughts.

I know there are five angels in there and I cannot get to Adam, rescue him and fight them as well. This was near a suicide mission. I do have a plan. It did not bode well for me but at least it would take care of the other angels.

If planned precisely. I loosen my tie and take it off.

"Whoa, you gonna take on five angels?" Dean asked.

"Yes." How is this far-fetched to him?

"Isn't that suicide?"

Isn't that what he planned on doing, in the long scheme of things? And he asked me this stupid question.

"Maybe it is, but at least I won't have to watch you fail", I say as I look at him, "Sorry Dean, I don't have the same faith in you that Sam does."

I see something flicker in Dean's eyes. Perhaps some of this was finally getting through to him? I could only hope.

Yet, I will do this.

I turn and walk into the building.

I would do it for the man I used to know and respect.

I would do this, and give the Winchesters one last chance.

**Fin. **

* * *

A.N: I hope Castiel was somewhat in character. Though he was suppose to be mad and then having his patience tested so I'm sure he'd might have a few Dean-like moments here.

This sorta wrote itself so I apologize if it ended abruptly or felt skippy. Just gotta get all these thoughts about PONR out of my head it seems. Lol *rushes off to continue writing the other stories*

(I can't believe I uploaded 4(?) stories today already. I'm on a role with these stories.)


End file.
